Homer Jay Simpson
White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test -Describing Homer "Hey Barnacco. Thanks But your still a nerd.- Homer to Barnacco in "Too Far Homer Jay Simpson (Homer Jay Death, later Homer Jay Wilson) '''was previously a main character on The Simpsons and is a current main character in Regular Show Fanon. Appearance At first, Homer weared a white collared shirt with light blue pants, and gray shoes. Ever since "Homer's Secret Fear", Homer's form instantly changed. He now wears a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots. He has blue eyes mentioned in So, you Guys Had Fused, and also short brown hair. When going asleep, Homer wears an indigo cloak. Personality Homer, being carefree and energetic confuses most characters because his childhood was no laughing matter, though Homer didn't really take it out personally. But in season two, Homer has gotten more insecure about himself. Being fun loving has a catch after all. Like Amethyst, Homer is fun loving, funny, energetic, carefree, and reckless. However, they also share self doubt as well as insecurities about themselves. Friends Mordecai Mordecai and Homer are complete opposites. Mordecai is uptight and brash while Homer is energetic and rebellious. Their relationship is more emphasized in Mordecai VS Thanksgiving and they seem to get closer in So, you Guys had Fused? . They seem to get along more In So, You Guys had Fused?, as close as Mordecai calling him his best pal. Amethyst Amethyst and Homer are bestest friends til the end. However, ever since "So, you Guys Have Fused?" it's mentioned that Homer likes Amethyst and Amethyst likes Homer back. They also fight recklessly at evil targets. They have a stronger bond ever since "Haunted" cause Homer went inside Amethyst's mind mind to see why she was seeing weird visions. Amethyst brought this up in Birthmark and Homer said Amethyst knows him better than anyone in the same episode. Amethyst went inside Homer's mind in "Demon Haunt" = Rigby His relationship with Rigby seems healthy. Rigby and Homer fight side by side to destroy villians and demons at time as well as play videogames together. Aarkon Aarkon and Homer share a history with each other. Aarkon mentioned that they were brothers. They had fun together, played games, and enjoyed donuts until he was separated from Homer where Homer believed that he was part of the dark side. Aarkon didn't think so, though. Lenny Leonard Lenny is best friend of Homer. Family Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Lisa is Homer's daughter. They show a close fatherly daughter relationship. They both enjoy music, standing up for what they believe in, and are clever. Slade (Kang Death/Slade Joseph Wilson) Slade is Homer's father mentioned in So, you Guys had Fused?" Homer and Slade have a strained relationship cause Slade is part of the dark side, wanting Homer to complete the prophecy and his. In Sight of Death, He helps his father to get out of his dark side. Enemies Barranco Homer's hatred for Barranco is more emphasized than the other heroes' hatred for Barranco. In Aarkon with Heroes, Homer was welcomed by Barrnaco to destroy the world and complete the prophecy, though Homer didn't want to. In Homer's Secret Fear, Barranco had complimented Homer's strength and powers, as well as Slade did. Dusk Death Powers '''Helorama Estol Markov: When saying this, Homer can use telekinesis and dark magic , which came from his father's side. Fire Blast: Homer can blast fire from his hands at any target. Laser Eyes: Homer can use laser Eyes, first seen in Mordocai vs Thanksgiving. '''Healing: '''As seen and mentioned in Aarkon with Heroes, Homer can heal himself and others. Flame Bird: As seen in Aarkon with Heroes, Homer can turn himself into a flame Bird. Flight: Homer can fly as high as he wants, float, and levitate. Weaknesses Anger As well as everyone knows, Homer can't control his anger. When firey angered, Homer would recklessly attack any target in his way. His anger may also physically hurt him in ways that can't be explained. Gallery 8zlhtt.jpg Enhanced-14917-1401940371-8.jpg Ljqvn4oaeb1vobuecfws.jpg IMG 20160810 141950 482.jpg Download-0.png Homer Simpson Drink.png IMG 20160817 144117 404.jpg|link=Homer looking at Slade's symbol 047raven.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Park member